Here Under The Rainbow
by Tristen2006
Summary: This is a story about a girl who finally gets her chance to work with her hero and on her favorite musical.


**Chapter 1**

Kit Billsworth sat in an oversized stuffed chair in an overly made up dressing room. She was feeling giddy as she sat in the chair she knew her long time heroine and idol had sat in. Kit was waiting for her new boss, Alisha Gast to arrive. Kit couldn't believe after five years of serving her way on up through the ranks of The Company that she was finally in Chicago about to meet Alisha.

Kit had first seen Alisha in the fall of 2005 on a school trip to see the musical Wicked in Chicago. Ever since then Kit had been a fan even through what she called the "post O.C.C." years. O.C.C. meaning the original Chicago cast. A lot of fans lost track of Alisha when she switched to Broadway but Kit had been the ever faithful fan. Now, Kit was waiting for Alisha to arrive so she could begin her new job as personal assistant to Alisha. She was so excited she could barely contain herself.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. Alisha was three hours late and Kit was already worried. She had the conversation she had had with Tony Liem, a childhood friend and former boss, running through her head.

"I knew that wouldn't take you long. How long? Ten minutes, tops… That's a record even for you. Well, if it's what you really want I won't be able to stop you. You're sure though? Alisha's gone through three p.a.s in the last four months. Those are dangerous odds even for you," Tony had said to her.

Her response was "You know it's what I want. You've known that from day one. I should go if I'm going to be the first to put in for it. Please fill out my release form so I can go."

"Fine. Take care of yourself, you hear? I'm going to call ahead and talk to some of the cast. You know, you don't need to work anymore. News From Broadway can more than support you," Tony said as he filled out her papers.

"Wouldn't be the same. Besides, I like working for The Company. As evil as it can be some days, it was my first job out here and they've been very good to me. Come visit me if you want. I'll miss you big bro."

"I'm not your brother… Yes, I know I'm close enough. Who knows? Maybe you can fix Alisha. I hear she needs it and you're good at doing that. There. Go on. Get out of here before I change my mind," Tony said as he signed off on her release papers.

Less than twenty-four hours later Kit was sitting in Alisha's dressing room. The sun was coming through the big picture window over looking the back alley of the theater. She loved times like that when she used to be with whoever it was she was assigned to. Kit prayed that this would be her last switch as she hugged her clipboard that she knew she wasn't going to need and her one and only copy of Wicked, the book by the famed writer, Gregory McGuire.

She sighed and said "If I make good, maybe she'll want to keep me around."

Just then the door handle started to turn and Kit shot up out of the chair. A woman in her mid-thirties walked in dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that said California on it. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a doubled up pony-tail. In her hand was a bottle of water and on her face was a look of utmost confusion when she saw Kit standing there in her black stage clothes.

"And you are?" Alisha asked striding over to her vanity and setting her bottle of water down, eyeing Kit suspiciously.

"Kit… Kit Billsworth. I'm your new personal assistant," Kit said extending her hand to Alisha.

Alisha looked her over then shook her hand and asked "What are you doing in my dressing room?"

"This is where Mr. Hueman told me to wait for you," Kit said remembering her training to keep answers quick and to the point.

"You mean Larry? Wait… you're that personal assistant. I didn't think you were coming for a few days. Those boys at The Company sure are quick about it. Did you bring a resume with you?" Alisha asked sitting at her vanity.

"Yes ma'am. Here it is," Kit said handing her the resume Tony had helped her make in the case of Alisha needing some references or something.

Alisha looked it over and hummed the song "Defying Gravity". Then she said "It says here you were assigned to Tony Liem before you came here. Why did you leave? If I may ask…"

"You were my first request. He was merely an assignment. Besides no one wants to work for their adopted big brother," Kit said forgetting herself a moment.

"I didn't know you are his sister. That's interesting…" Alisha said scanning it some more.

"He lived next door to me for thirteen years so he just became like a big brother. He's not really my brother," Kit said as Alisha handed her the resume back. She suddenly became afraid Alisha would send her back because of some insignificant detail she forgot on her resume.

Alisha noticed her uneasiness and said "Sit down. We need to talk. Don't worry, I'm not sending you away. You're here and I need a p.a. and it's that simple."

Kit did as she was told and still braced herself for the worst. She had heard horror stories from the others who had worked with Alisha. They couldn't go into details because of the "what happens in Vegas" clause in all of their contracts but they had said enough to make most people think twice about coming to wherever Alisha was.

"I'm going to warn you right now. Apparently I am not the easiest person to work for. No doubt the others have given you some sort of idea about what it's like here. Yes, I know about the Vegas clause but still. If you leave now I won't hold it against you. What say you? In or out?"

Kit didn't need to think twice and said "In."

"Good. Now, have you been to the apartment building down the road yet?" Alisha asked looking at Kit in the mirror. Something about her seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

"No ma'am. I got off the plane this morning and came straight here. I didn't want to be late," Kit said trying not to sound like she was too excited about this job.

"How long were you waiting for me?" Alisha asked and said Kit cringe.

"Almost three hours. It's ok. I didn't have to be anywhere. I knew you had either not gotten the memo that I was coming or you forgot with your busy schedule," Kit said looking at the floor realizing how stupid she sounded. She could feel her ears turn red.

Alisha looked her over and realized that Kit was not like the others. She hadn't come to Chicago to be there because she had to. She came because she requested it. That was a step up from all those little snot nosed brats she had had before.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. You're not angry with me?" Alisha asked seeing that Kit's expression was still as bright-eyed as it had been since she walked in.

"No ma'am. It's not my style to get angry. Are there two shows tonight? One at two-thirty and one at seven-thirty, correct? I mean, it is Saturday isn't it?" Kit asked making sure her brain was functioning properly.

"Yes. There are two. I'll give you a quick tour then I have a meeting. From the stories I've heard you learn quickly and you'll find ways to be sneaking around in here before the day's end… What book are you reading?" Alisha asked pointing to the book on top of Kit's flip folder that was filled with paper.

Kit felt silly and held up her Wicked book. "I thought it would help me get into the spirit. I like to read what I work on even though I've read this and the sequel a thousand times," She said blushing.

"That's a good idea. None of the others really cared what they worked on. I was just a jump off for most of them so they could get better assignments in New York. Not you though… You came for the person. I thank you for that… Come with me. I'll show you around. I have a meeting to get to. You might have two hours to yourself again. It depends on how well we did last night. We always have a meeting at ten o'clock in the morning to discuss what we did right and wrong at the show the night before. I usually work out at about six thirty and I'm here by eight thirty normally. This morning my boyfriend was home so I spent sometime with him. Do you work out?" Alisha asked heading for the door.

Kit followed without question and Alisha led her through the winding halls of the giant backstage area. Kit knew the theater was big but not that big. Alisha showed her how to get from the stage to the dressing rooms. She showed Kit where her outfits would need to preset before each show and where to put the dirty ones after each show. As they were walking across the stage an older man came walking out from the other side of the stage.

"Hello ladies. How is everyone? I see you finally showed up. How were you waiting Kit?" asked the man who had introduced himself as Larry Hueman earlier that morning when Kit had arrived.

"A while. I didn't have anywhere to be so it was okay. Alisha was busy. I understand," Kit said trying not to get Alisha in trouble with Larry.

"Well, I suppose you two will be like peas and carrots from now on out, eh? I do hope you stick around longer than some of the others. It's kind of rough having to break in new p.a.s every couple of weeks. Be nice to her Alisha. Tony called and said to be nice to you," Larry said continuing across the stage.

Kit shook her head and said "Yeah, sounds like Tony. Where to next?"

Alisha finished the tour and started heading towards the back stage area again. Kit instinctively followed behind. They were part way to the meeting room when a voice from down the hall called "Hey, Alisha wait up!"

Alisha sighed and turned around. When the man caught up to them Alisha said "Kit this is Leo Callaghan, he plays Fiyero. Leo this is Kit Billsworth, my new p.a."

In one graceful motion he bowed and kissed Kit's hand. She blushed and said "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Callaghan."

"Pleasure's all mine… and please, call me Leo. Titles make my skin crawl. You coming to the meeting?" Leo asked falling in step beside them.

"I don't know… Am I Ms. Gast?" Kit asked concerned.

"You can if you like or you can go hang out on stage for a while. It's up to you," Alisha said as they reached a big conference room with a bunch of people already inside.

"I'll join you then. I'll learn the stage tonight," Kit said following Alisha inside.

"You'll be bored in about ten minutes. It takes that long to debate why we're there," Leo whispered in her ear.

He was right about the debating part. Kit's mind was too far into overdrive for her to get bored though. When she wasn't taking notes she was trying to see if she could remember who the rest of the cast was there. She recognized Lori Reed, the woman who played Madame Morrible, Steve Smith, the man who played the wizard, Kelsey Rider, the woman who played Glinda, and the woman who played Nessarose, Halley Kerrigan. The guy who played Chistery, Milo Remer, was there as well but Larry had to introduce them.

After the meeting was over, Leo whispered to Alisha "Can I barrow her for a while? She looks hungry. I'll bring her back soon… Promise."

"Fine… Hey Kit, you're going with him for a while. Okay?" Alisha said to Kit who was talking to Kelsey shyly.

"If you say so, ma'am."

"Come on kiddo. We're going to get food. You can talk to Kelsey later tonight," Leo said standing.

Kit excused herself from Kelsey and went to Leo and Alisha. Kit was visibly scared of leaving Alisha because she was in her mode. From the moment she woke up to the moment she went down that was the way of it. Now Leo wanted to take her away and Alisha was going to let him.

Leo saw that she was scared and said "I promise to stay within a few blocks of the theater. I won't take you half way across town or anything. Leesha will be fine without you for few hours."

Kit turned to Alisha and asked "Is this okay with you? I'll stay here if you wish."

"No, go on. I'm just going to order a pizza," Alisha said standing with her hands on her hips looking at Kit.

Kit was scared to death to leave. She hadn't been anywhere but the theater in Chicago in almost two years. Finally Kit sighed and pulled out her cell phone and said "Here, Ms. Gast, let me have your cell phone so I can program my numbers in it. You can have mine and program yours in."

Alisha dug hers out and handed it to Kit and then programmed her numbers into Kit's phone quickly. Kit was used to doing it so she finished before Alisha did. Kit was thrilled to see that they had the same kind of cell phone.

"There you go. See you when you get back. Come to the stage then," Alisha said handing her phone back and letting Leo guide Kit away before Kit could find another reason to stay.

They walked the few blocks to the House of Blues restaurant and waited for their table to come up. When they had been seated and the food was ordered, Leo said "You were watching her really close. Why?"

"She's got an old bruise on her right cheek bone. I was looking for more. I counted three that I could see anyway. How did she get those?" Kit asked sternly.

"They said you were good… Her boyfriend did that. He's a drunk and he beats her sometimes. I don't know why she lets him but she does… Makes me angry… Tony said if anyone could find something it'd be you," Leo said shaking his head.

"It was the first thing I saw when she walked in to her dressing room this morning. I will never understand women like that… If a man ever raised a hand to me I'd probably put him in the hospital. I have done that once before… I was protecting Melissa Landers. When did Tony call?" Kit asked sipping her soda.

Leo laughed and said "This morning while you were waiting ever so patiently for Alisha."

"Yeah, he said he would call everyone here… He's just strange like that," Kit said smiling.

Leo smiled at her. He liked her already just because of her tender smile. Kit was shy and he could tell that but the years that she'd spent in New York City had hardened parts of her. Her eyes were always roaming the room looking for danger. She would have made a good secret agent if she hadn't chosen to stay in New York with The Company.

"You're happy to be here then?" Leo asked having nothing else to ask her.

She smiled, looked at her phone, and nodded saying "Yes, I've been waiting for this since high school… It almost didn't happen but by some trick of fate, here we all are. I didn't believe it when the news came through that the original Chicago cast, or OCC, was getting back together. I didn't come out of my office at News From Broadway for about three hours after that news came in. I personally checked its veracity. I called so many people. After that I tried to find out if someone here needed a new P.A. I didn't care if it was Alisha but I just wanted to be here."

"I have a feeling there's a "but" to that…" He smiled at her.

"Yes, no one needed a new one. I was devastated in a way only a true fan could be. Then, Alisha's last P.A. quit and I was in by Tony requesting a transfer so fast he hadn't even heard yet. I was the first to ask for Alisha and then the Senior Partners sent me here. I'm just so happy to be out of New York for a while. I hadn't really truly left Broadway in so long. I mean, yeah sure, I've been here so many times I can tell you the musical backwards as well as forwards.


End file.
